


OVERHEARD

by JanewayorNoWay



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewayorNoWay/pseuds/JanewayorNoWay
Summary: B'Elanna Torres' accidentally discovers she can hear everything in the Captain's quarters from Jeffries tube 47... at the exact same time that Seven and Janeway have acknowledged their feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**OVERHEARD**

JEFFRIES TUBE 47

I found the Jeffries tubes comforting. You wouldn’t think a Klingon half breed would need alone time, but, I did. That’s why I always volunteered to climb through them when we needed to check on a gel pack, sensor relay, plasma conduit. In general, they could be very quiet, but, because I’d spent more time in them than anyone else, I knew there were spots where noise carried from the vents in specific areas of the ship. My favorite was the Mess Hall, because I could sit in the tube, do my work, and hear the heartbeat of the ship in the conversations. People never understood how I could always know what was going on before anyone else. This was the reason.

I wasn’t doing it to be a voyeur, or to gossip, but because it was comforting. It reminded me of happier times in my childhood, when I loved to fall asleep to the grown-ups talking at my grandmother’s house.

There were four other spots where this phenomenon happened. Hydroponics, sickbay, engineering (this had come in handy many times), and the bridge. Public areas revolving around ship’s business. So, I never felt guilty about laying in the tubes, working on repairs and listening in. I also never had to worry about being heard, since the thrum of activity hid any noises… dropping my spanner, cursing at a plasma conduit, punching a bulkhead, drowned out by ambient noise.

Then, I accidentally discovered a fifth source: The Captain’s Quarters. I hadn’t been in that area of the Jeffries tubes in a while. I mean, there were miles of them, it wasn’t odd that I’d miss a spot.

I was in the tubes that day because we’d been hit by a neutronic storm that had destroyed several plasma conduits. We were under a deadline and I was working round the clock. I’d just shimmied into a narrow tube to examine a ruptured conduit when I first heard the sound. It was mid Alpha shift. Lunch time. I was cursing at a bolt I couldn’t loosen with my spanner when I heard the distinct noise of a door sliding open, soft footfalls and a husky voice, “Coffee, black.”

I lifted my head so fast I hit it on a bulkhead. I’ll be damned, I can hear the Captain’s quarters. Who knew? I rubbed the bump on my head and turned back to the targ-shit of a plasma conduit to figure out how I was going to put it back together again. I worked a few minutes, hearing occasional noises from the Captain. Then there was a chime at her door.

“Enter.”

“Captain, I have escorted the Captain’s Assistant for her monthly Captain’s luncheon.” It was Seven, with Naomi Wildman. Huh. I didn’t know the Captain had lunch with Naomi once a month. Everything she’s got to deal with and she makes time for our resident 6-year-old.

I smiled and bent back to my work, listening to the three of them talk about ship’s business while I slaved away. The Captain quizzed Naomi about her studies, Seven, bless her, proudly recited Naomi’s accomplishments. “Captain, Naomi Wildman received a perfect score on her Constellations of the Delta Quadrant quiz.”

“Is that right Miss Wildman? Well, I believe that calls for dess--.”

“Ice cream,” said Seven before the Captain could even finish. I laughed. Seven of Nine had just manipulated the Captain into getting ice cream.

“Chocolate, please.” Naomi volunteered.

“With sprinkles, Captain. Naomi likes sprinkles.” I don’t think it’s Naomi who likes the sprinkles.

“Yeah, with sprinkles, Captain.”

I had no idea Seven could be so adorable. As I listened, I assessed the extent of the damage to the plasma conduits in that section of the Jeffries tubes. I peered down a tube. The conduit was damaged beyond even what I could see. Crap. I wasn’t going to be able to get this done on time, on my own. It was going to take a team of about three. I made a mental note that tomorrow I’d get Vorick and Nicoletti up here with me. Even with the three of us, it could take weeks. Then, I was pulled out of my calculations by a bold question from a very precocious child…

“Captain, are you and Seven a couple?”

There was a long awkward pause, “No, Naomi, Seven is my crewmember and I’m her Captain.”

“Oh. You’d make a good couple.”

“Well, as Captain, it’s frowned upon.”

“Oh. That’s too bad.”

Just then, Janeway was rescued by a door chime. Samantha Wildman had appeared to pick up her daughter. I had to chuckle at the easy escape the Captain had gotten. But then, when she was alone with Seven…

“Why are we not a couple, Captain?”

I’d asked myself that question many times. They spent all their free time together, Seven was super sexy and the Captain was no slouch either. And they seemed to get each other. I’m a woman. I know how lonely it can get when you have no one to share your burdens with. Tom had turned out to be so great at this in our marriage. It had made me more relaxed, more patient. The mind-blowing sex didn’t hurt either. I loved Janeway, I admired her, it was only natural that I wanted her to have someone like I did. I’d secretly been rooting for her and Seven to figure it out for over a year.

I heard the Captain sputter, “Well, I… it’s complicated, Seven.”

“Because you do not have feelings for me?”

I froze. On all fours. My eyes flew wide. I held my breath.

“Whoa, can we slow this down, please? I’m not sure I’m ready to discuss this right now.”

“When would be a more beneficial time?”

Good for you Seven, nail her down.

I heard the Captain sigh. “Now is as good a time as any I guess. We can’t keep avoiding this. Sit, Seven.”

I heard them cross and sit on the sofa. “The funny thing is,” the Captain started, “I’ve been wondering myself if there’s a chance for us.”

I stopped breathing. Holy Kahless, this was getting good.

“You have thought about me in this way?”

“Of course. I’ve been assuming it’s mutual and was figuring out if it was possible.”

“Because it is against Starfleet regulations?”

“Actually, no,” the Captain chuckled, “I’ve been over the regs backwards and forwards. There is no formal rule. It’s more of a question of ethics. Not abusing one’s position as a superior.”

“You are worried that you are taking advantage of me?”

“In some ways, yes.”

“How can I assuage your concern over this matter?”

Then there was a big inhale of breath, “You can’t. We just have to see how it works out. We won’t know until we’re in it.”

“What are you saying, Captain?”

“Seven, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night, in my quarters? Nineteen hundred hours?”

“That would please me, Captain.”

Then there was a nervous chuckle from the Captain, “I’ll see you tomorrow. And… Seven… I’d like this to stay private for now.”

“Understood.”

Oh my god. I just heard Seven get asked on her first date by the Captain. My two Klingon hearts squeezed so hard.

And that’s how it started. My overhearing, innocently, by accident. That could be forgiven. It was the continuing to listen that put me in shady territory. But, I couldn’t help it, their romance was the juiciest thing happening on the ship in months. I shouldn’t have crawled up there at 1900 hours the next night. But I did.

The Captain was cursing as she hurried around her quarters. “Oh, she’s nervous,” I thought. I had no Idea the Captain could get the jitters. When the door chimed she drew in several deep breaths then called out, “Enter.”

I heard her gasp when Seven walked in. “You’re absolutely stunning, Seven.”

“Thank you, Captain. You are also quite beautiful.”

“I would prefer if you call me Kathryn when we’re off duty.”

“You are beautiful, Kathryn.”

“Thank you, Seven.” It was a little boring after that. They ate and chatted about their days. It was really comforting. But, I didn’t want to horn in on their first date too much. I crawled down the tubes and left them in peace.

As the days went by, I kept going back. Not to listen in but, because the plasma conduit needed repairing. My initial plan to bring Vorick and Nicoletti up to help was now impossible. I desperately wanted to protect the Captain’s privacy and, I admit, I also felt protective of hers and Seven’s budding relationship.

Over the days, they began to sneak into Captain’s quarters for lunch and for what I think might have been make-out sessions. They seemed giddy. They were so happy. I wasn’t prepared for how adorable their courtship would be. Seven made my hearts ache. She always brought weird gifts to the Captain. It was never flowers… “decaying plant matter.” No, she brought Janeway things like, a locket she’d made from an old implant, with her holoimage inside, “Now I will always be next to your heart.”

Oh Khaless, are you kidding me? The borg had romance down pat.

Once, Seven challenged the Captain to maintain her command mask while being tickled. It had come about because she’d been annoyed by how often the Captain spoke in her command voice.

“I can’t help it, Seven. I’m a Captain. My command voice is part of me.”

“It is quite an impressive voice. But I believe your assessment that it is inherently part of you is erroneous. And I wish to conduct a test to prove my theory.”

“Test? What kind of test?”

“You will use your command voice while I tickle you.”

“No! Seven!”

I heard Janeway laughing as Seven tickled her, “Stop!”

“Use your command voice, Captain.”

And then I heard something I’d never heard before: Seven giggled. So, yeah, I shouldn’t have been listening, but, I had fallen in love with the Captain and Seven falling in love.

That period passed and things settled down a little. Until yesterday, when I decided to stay and have my lunch. It just saved time. I heard the Captain’s doors slide open, heard what I thought was her tunic unzipping and getting tossed aside then, an exhausted groan as she sat on the couch. The doors to her quarters slid open again.

“Seven…”

“Captain…”

And that was the last dialogue I heard between them… I sat frozen. Were they making out? Oh my god. I moved to make my escape then I heard:

“Stop. God, stop, Seven.”

STOP? You two have been circling this sexual tension for three years. The Captain must have a will of iron.

“I do not wish to stop.”

“I know. I don’t either, but, I don’t want our first time to be a quickie during our lunch break.”

“We have been dating for 3 weeks, Kathryn.”

“Are you pressuring me for sex?!”

“Yes, Kathryn.”

I heard the Captain laugh at her directness. “Seven, when we make love, I want to take my time. I want to be off duty and have time to be with you without interruption.”

“That is acceptable, Kathryn.”

“Let’s eat in the mess hall. I don’t trust myself alone with you in my quarters.”

I scrambled out of the tube and suddenly decided I’d like to eat in the mess hall.

I didn’t go back in the evening again. But that didn’t stop me from eagle eyeing everything they did to catch some slip, some clue, about their new relationship. So far, nothing.

*********

I’d just gotten reamed out at the staff meeting for how slow the repairs were coming. What could I say? “Because I can hear you and Seven making out, I can’t let anyone else up there to help me?”

I took my lumps, and realized that, if I could get Seven away for a while, I could get Vorick and Nicoletti to help me. So, after getting reamed by the Captain, I mentioned we were a day out from an M Class planet and we could use more dilithium and other supplies. I said I couldn’t go because of the repairs, but I trusted Seven to stand in for me.

I had to put up with a very pissed off Seven but, I was doing her a favor. Three days without her would stop all the hemming and hawing from the Captain about consummating their relationship. Three days without Seven and Janeway might be waiting naked in the transporter room for her return. It was a genius plan.

*********

As soon as the away team transported off, I got Vorick and Nicoletti to work around the clock to get the conduit repaired. The doctor wasn’t too pleased about my hours, considering my current state (3 months pregnant), but I couldn’t tell anyone why it needed to be done so quickly. On the last day, I let Vorick and Nicoletti go early to get some sleep and I stayed behind to finish up. I should have listened to the doctor, because, somewhere around 1700 hours I fell asleep. I woke up hours later, my hand still wrapped around a spanner. I sat up, groggy, checked my chronometer. Shit. It was 2100 hours. I’d better---

“Oh, Seven. Oh. Oh. Seven.”

Shit. Seven was back.

“Kathryn. Yes. Kathryn. Kathryn, Kathryn. Kathryn. ”

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. It was happening. I heard the most erotic groans of passion, the most delicious rustle of the sheets as their bodies writhed under them, and the sounds of wet lips meeting wet skin. Oh, KHALESS. My own arousal shot through the roof. This was the most erotic thing I’d ever heard and I didn’t even swing that way. I sat and listened as they both reached climax. Wow. I was so turned on. Tom was in for a pleasant surprise when I got home. Because this was going to need a release somehow. I started to gather my tools and head out, when I heard a strange sound.

Seven was crying. “Seven, sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“I did not know this emotion existed” Seven cried. “I have never experienced it. It has suddenly made clear all that I lost.” Then I heard the most heartbreaking howl of pain, “My life was stolen, Kathryn.”

I wanted to hold her myself, but the Captain was doing a stellar job. I could hear her covering Seven with tender kisses, “You won’t be robbed of anything any longer. Whatever power I have to help you get what you need, I will use it.”

Seven calmed down, sniffled her tears up. “I am sorry, Kathryn. I have ruined our first time.”

“You’ve ruined nothing, Seven. That you feel safe enough to cry with me is the greatest honor I could have.”

“I do feel safe, Kathryn. In your arms, holding you, touching you… why is it… why does it feel… “ She seemed to be searching for the right word.

“Because it’s right, and…” The Captain’s voice broke, “…we love each other.” Seven cried again. “Yes. I love you, Kathryn.”

I left. I needed to make love to my husband. I was filled with the glow of Seven and the Captain and thought that maybe Tom didn’t know he was my everything. That, like the Captain, I’d do whatever was in my power to make his life easier. Afterward, I thought about our unborn daughter and how I’d feel if she’d had Seven’s childhood. I cried while Tom held me. He wiped the last of my tears away and we proceeded to fuck like tribbles all night.

*********

The problem with having sex with Tom was that he always gave it away. At the staff meeting the next day, he couldn’t quit grinning like an idiot. The Captain called him out, “You seem in good spirits today, Lt Paris, care to enlighten us?”

I had to watch in horror as Tom blushed a deep red. Come on, Tom.

“I… I guess I’m just a happily married man, Captain. I have a beautiful wife and you know… young love and everything.”

There were grins all around the table, even from the Captain. That wasn’t too bad. It seemed like we’d gotten away with it and then Tom asked:

“What’s going on with you, Captain? I noticed you’ve been pretty chipper lately too. Care to enlighten us?”

She never even flinched. That’s how good she is. “I’ve just been sleeping, Tom,” she looked at the EMH, “I did as the Doctor suggested and cut out any coffee after 1700 hours. Thank you, Doctor. Good suggestion.” I watched as the EMH puffed up, “You’re welcome, Captain, now if the rest of you would listen to my recommendations, your lives might also be better.”

Inside, I was struggling to contain myself. She had just conned everyone in the room and done it without even a hitch in her breath. She’d smoothly lied and everyone believed her. I glanced over at Seven, who, wisely, was bent over a PADD, seemingly absorbed in its data. Oh, they were good.

“How is the repair coming on that plasma conduit, Lt. Torres?”

“It’s 99% completed. I just have a few things to finish up. But, we’re at full warp capability, have plenty of dilithium thanks to Seven and the away team, so everything is a go.”

“Excellent. I’d like a report on my desk by 1700 hours to explain why the repair of this particular area of the ship took so long. We can’t spend 6 weeks at station keeping every time that area of the ship is damaged.”

“Uh… okay, Captain. Will do.” Shit. I had no idea how I was going to write a report that explained why I had to avoid that area for days at a time. Dammit.

I headed up there during lunch to finish the last adjustments. It took ten minutes, but, I’d forgotten about the heady rush of new love. So, I was treated to the Captain and Seven’s lunchtime quickie. Damn. I had to give it to those two. They seemed to be insatiable. I remember that time with Tom. New love is always giddy. I quickly finished up and left to go find my husband. Who knew that hearing two gorgeous women making love would make me want to devour him?

I didn’t go back for weeks. And I wouldn’t have gone back at all except, I noticed a shift in the Captain and Seven’s relationship. Something was wrong. They didn’t eat together anymore, and they both seemed a little down. I couldn’t allow these two to fuck it up. I had to get back in there and find out what the problem was.

I spent a couple lunch breaks up there, but it was pretty dead in the Captain’s quarters. I felt an ache deep in my chest. Had they ended the relationship? I felt like I’d been dumped by the love of my life. How did this happen?

The third day, I apparently came upon them after a lunchtime assignation.

“I wish to tell others of our romantic affiliation, Kathryn. I am tired of hiding.”

“I can’t do that, Seven! You know that.”

“We have engaged in intimate relations for 9.2 weeks. We are in love. Why can the crew not know?”

“I’m sorry, but this is what I need and this conversation is over.”

“You are not the Captain in our bed, Kathryn. You do not give orders to me when we are in private.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. But, I can’t compromise on this Seven. I’m not ready.”

“Then I am not willing to continue with this affair.”

“I don’t respond well to threats.”

“And I don’t respond well to your shame at being involved with the resident borg.”

“I’m not ashamed! I am not ready for the crew to know their Captain is involved with anyone. But, your past history does make it problematic and because of that, I cannot go public with us at this time.”

“When you are ready to love me fully, to accept me publicly, there is a chance for us, Kathryn. But, I will not continue in this manner.”

And she left.

*********

The next few weeks were a nightmare. Janeway was loaded for targ. I’d like to be so glib as to say she needed to get laid but, I knew her heart was breaking. She was stuck between two obligations. One to Seven and one to her crew.

Staff meetings had gotten increasingly rough for me. The Captain kept raking me over the coals about the status of my report on why the plasma conduit in Jeffries Tube 47 had taken twice as long as any other plasma conduits to repair. I had expertly delayed long enough that it had fallen by the wayside, then, Seven turned in a report on the matter.

“…And, Lt. Torres refused help from Vorick and Lt. Nicoletti several times, thus delaying it’s repair by three weeks.”

“This is outrageous Lt.” The captain growled. “We can’t hang in space like sitting ducks because you want to do everything yourself. Explain.”

My mouth opened and closed several times, with nothing coming out. Goddammit, Seven. I was trying to be your friend here. “I have no excuse, Captain.”

“And why don’t I have your report yet? I’m done asking. I want it on my desk by 1600 hours today. Then we will discuss any disciplinary action that needs to take place to ensure you don’t let your ego put this ship in danger again.”

My blood was boiling. “! would never put Voyager in danger! I resent the insinuation, Captain!”

“Then why did it take so long? Why did you refuse assistance? Why have I not received a report? I’m fed up with the laxness of the crew lately and you’re not helping in any way to set an example.”

I flew out of my chair, Tuvok intercepted me. “I work harder than anyone on this crew. I’m three months pregnant and I worked 24/7 on those repairs.”

She waved her hand at me, “I want that report. On my desk. Sixteen hundred hours. Dismissed.”

As everyone got up and filtered out, I was working overtime to keep my anger in check. Oh, you want a report? I’ll give you a report, Captain.

As everyone got up and filtered out, I was working overtime to keep my anger in check. _Oh, you want a report? I’ll give you a report, Captain._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can B'Elanna save Janeway and Seven's relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: If you've read this before, please reread from 1600 HRS, because I changed a few things that are crucial to the ending. I hope you enjoy. Please be sure to leave comments and kudos. Commenst especially shake me out of my writer's block and get my sitting at the computer again. 
> 
> I am still working on HUMANITY. I've decided not to update until I have the full rest of the story. It'll be a while.

**1600 HOURS **

I had to scramble to get everything set up right. I had requested that I be allowed to turn in my report in the Captain’s quarters, offering the weak excuse that the Ready Room carpet exacerbated my pregnancy allergies. Not a particularly good lie, but not as bad as the one I had to tell Seven to get her into Jeffries Tube 47. Trust me, I don’t need anyone to inspect my work. But, I needed her in a specific place at a specific time and I knew what would get her there… proving me wrong...

So, there I was at 1600 hours, standing in front of the Captain’s quarters, shaking from nerves and hoping that somehow, I could get these two idiots back together.

********

  _Seven was in Jeffries Tube 47, admiring the work B’Elanna had done. She was confused as to why the Chief Engineer requested that she inspect the repairs. But she assumed it was to appease the Captain. Janeway had been furious with the half-Klingon but, since they’d broken up, Seven had gotten used to the Captain being furious. Her heart had also been breaking, but she had not taken it out on anyone. She knew the Captain was especially angry because Seven had steadfastly refused to see or talk to her privately. Janeway had deeply hurt Seven with her refusal to make their relationship public, especially citing her ex-borg status. This had broken Seven’s heart and her trust in Janeway. She did not see any way back to the woman she still loved._

_Seven turned again to her inspection, scanning B’Elanna’s welds with her tricorder, when she heard the sound of a door sliding open and husky voice, “Coffee, black.”_

_Seven froze. She could hear the Captain. In her quarters. She then heard the door chime, and the Captain called for someone to enter. She then heard the voice of Lt. Torres:_  

“My report, Captain…”

                                                                                                          ********

 _Seven sat, listening to the sound of well, nothing. Of Janeway reading, she guessed._  

“This is an invasion of my privacy, Lieutenant.”

_Her head pulled up sharply at the icy fury in Kathryn’s voice._

“And it would have been invaded by Vorick and Nicoletti if I’d allowed them to work with me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you could hear everything that went on in my quarters from Jeffries Tube 47? Allow me to keep my private life private?” 

“I guess because I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”

Janeway tossed the padd on the desk, “So you thought you’d write it in a report and watch me squirm?”

I felt my face flush hot from the truth. “I… yeah, not my finest moment, but you pissed me off, Captain. Demanding a report like I’m some incompetent or that the delays were for foolish reasons. After all the time I’ve been on Voyager I’ve never done anything without good reason and you know that." 

“Who else knows about Seven and I?” 

“I’ve told this to no one. Not even Tom.”

 _Seven sagged against the bulkhead. Their relationship had not been private. Something the Captain dreaded._  

I saw the Captain’s head drop into her hands, her voice thick with pain, “I believed that what happened between Seven and I was shared only by the two of us. I had hoped that the grief and heartache over the end of our relationship would be something I could process privately. This cheapens everything I believed was special and sacred.” She looked up at me, tears rimming her eyes.

_Seven felt an ache in her chest, hearing Kathryn’s voice break at the remembrance of their once happy affair._

I felt like targ-shit, but I’d come to her for a reason. “ _I hope you’re listening, Seven.”_  

“You were wrong to hide your relationship with Seven.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Permission to speak freely, Captain.” 

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing?” 

“Oh, no. I’ve been holding back. This is me behaving.” 

The captain sighed, “Permission granted.” 

“Seven was right to dump you.”

 _Seven sat up._  
  
“What?” 

“Because your love has conditions.”

“My first duty is to my crew! And I don’t think they’re ready for their Captain to be in love. With anyone. That she’s ex-borg makes it even trickier. I just wanted more time, and Seven wouldn’t give it to me.” 

“I find it odd that every time you mention that there will be difficulty in presenting yourselves as a couple to the crew, you bring up Seven being borg.” 

“It’s a fact that has to be weighed.” 

“See, that’s the thing. When you’re in love, you don’t think like that.” 

“I do love her!” 

“Take your pips off, Captain.” 

“I beg your pardon? 

“In 99% of your love for Seven, you’re just a woman, but there’s that 1% where, for some reason, whenever it comes to letting others in on the love you share, you put those goddamn pips on. And I can imagine that must hurt like hell for Seven. Because she holds nothing back when it comes to you.” 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” 

“I’m the Klingon who’s been rooting for the two of you to make it. Because it’s pretty fucking amazing that you got lost 30 light years from home, and you somehow managed to nab a gorgeous 6-foot-tall, brilliant, heartbreaking blonde who, by the weirdest of chances, returns your feelings. And you’re acting like that happens every day. Seven is a special soul, Captain.” 

Janeway laughed, “That’s rich, coming from you.” 

“I know… I was an asshole to her, but, I understand her now. I see her iciness for what it is: a fragile person who’s terrified she’ll fail at being  human, so she relies on her Borg comfort zone. She finally found a safe place to be human, frail, small, afraid… in your arms, and you acted like a coward and threw her Borg-ness back in her face.” 

With absolutely no warning, Janeway swept everything off her desk, stood, threw her coffee mug against the bulkhead, then a padd, then everything she could find on her bookshelf. Finally, sweating, she collapsed back into her chair and raked her fingers through her damp hair.  “I apologize, B’Elanna. I ‘m furious with myself.  I had something extraordinary and I ruined it.”

“I don’t think you’ve lost Seven. But, you’re going to have to make it clear to her that, in your eyes, she is perfection.  And everyone else can go fuck themselves.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do that.” 

“Go to her, apologize, beg her forgiveness.”

“She won’t talk to me. She’s avoided all contact except work-related issues.”

“You’re giving up?” 

Kathryn’s voice broke, “I was the one person she felt she could always trust and I proved her wrong. I’m absolutely heartbroken, B’Elanna, but, she’s done with me. and I don’t blame her." 

“Huh," I said, "That's not what I expected from the woman who confronted the Borg Queen to get Seven back, the woman who let herself be assimilated to help Seven’s friends, who scoured a borg debris field to save Seven’s life, transported to the Delta Flyer to beg Seven to return to Voyager. I thought you'd be fearless in trying to win her back. I guess I was wrong.

With that, I turned on my heel and left. I hoped I’d been tough enough to wake her up and I hoped Seven had heard everything and give the Captain another chance. She'd better, because if she didn't, I'd just risked my career for nothing.

_In Jeffries Tube 47, Seven’s eyes welled with tears. She had caused the woman she loved a great deal of  pain._

*********

Seven startled crewmembers in the corridor as she raced past them toward the turbo lift. 

Captain Kathryn Janeway grabbed some roses from her replicator and tapped her COMM badge, “Computer, locate Seven of Nine.”

“Seven of Nine is on deck 8 Section 3… Section 4... Section 5...” 

“What?” 

“Seven of Nine is in the turbolift.”

Dammit the computer was glitching. She supposed she could just try Cargo Bay 2 and go from there. 

Seven stood in the turbolift, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. When it stopped on Deck 5, Seven saw the waiting crewmembers and quickly punched in a borg code to bypass them. She watched their shocked looks as the doors closed and continued on to Deck 3. 

The ex-borg leapt out of the turbolift and sprinted down the corridor to the Captain’s quarters. As she rounded the corner, she crashed into someone, knocking them both off their feet. As her hand landed on something soft and familiar, Seven gasped, “Captain?”

“God, Seven, why were you running?”

“Because I needed to do this, Kathryn,” She leaned down and covered the Captain’s mouth with her own. Kathryn didn’t hesitate, she released the flowers, thread her fingers through Seven’s hair and moaned into her mouth. 

They heard someone clearing his throat.

The Captain looked up, “Yes, Tuvok?” 

“I just wanted to say how pleased I am that you two have worked things out.” 

“Thank you, Tuvok.” 

“Goodnight Captain, Seven.” Tuvok nodded and exited to the turbolift. 

Seven and Kathryn lay on the deck a few moments trying to make sure this was real. Finally, Kathryn broke the silence, “I suppose we should get up. I have things I want to do to you that can’t be done in a starship corridor.” 

Seven stood, lifted Kathryn into her arms and swept her into her quarters.

                                                                                                                ********

 Kathryn woke up the next morning, entwined with Seven. She took her time, laying quietly, memorizing her lover’s face. She reached up and tenderly caressed Seven’s implant above her left eye. Seven smiled. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“I wish to be awakened this way every morning.” 

“That can be arranged.”

Seven leaned up and over the Captain and feathered her lips across hers. 

Kathryn groaned. “God. I never stop wanting you.” 

Just then, from the air vent they heard: “Oh for crying out loud, can you two keep it in your pants for 5 minutes?!”

Janeway shot out of the bed, “Dammit, B’Elanna! What the hell are you doing up there?! Do you want to spend time in the brig?” 

“No, Captain. I want to never hear you two going at it again. Nor do I want anyone else to hear it. In case they think the noises they heard last night were two targs in heat. So, I’m soundproofing your air vent so that no one can ever hear anything from your quarters again.” 

“Ah. Well, proceed then.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain. I should be done in 15 minutes, if you can keep your hands off the Borg Princess for that long.” 

“Just finish up, Lieutenant and let me worry about my hands on Seven.” 

“Boy, someone’s suddenly not so shy about everyone knowing she’s in a relationship with Sexy Pants Blondie.” 

“ _Lieutenant_ ,” Janeway growled in her deepest command voice. 

“I’m on it, Captain.”

I rolled my eyes and carefully finished bolting sound proofing to dampen any noise coming from the Captain’s quarters. I grabbed my spanner to tighten one last bolt and heard a deep groan. 

“Seven, stop. B’Elanna can hear us.”

“B’Elanna likes hearing us.” 

“Cut it out, I mean it. She said fifteen minutes.” 

“I was not aware that you took orders from lieutenants, Captain.” 

“I’m the Captain. I take orders from no one on my ship. Seven! Stop! That tickles!” 

“Use your command voice, Captain!”

As I headed away, I was grinning like an idiot. It was a great match. I hoped they’d have many more years of annoying each other.

**THE END**


End file.
